Merlin One-Shots
by GigglesLbunny
Summary: A group of Merlin one-shots. Prompts are very much welcome!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Please give me prompts for one-shots because I'm on a complete writers block and it's really annoying. Be as creative as you'd like! Anything is welcome at this point!

-Giggles


	2. Helping Hand

Helping Hand

Prompt: Do one where merlin is court sorcerer and the Knights and gwen and arthur all find gim asleep in his tower and they think of how amazing a man merlin really is. -RobinLover321

Merlin

Merlin had been running himself ragged. He had worked day and night for the past week trying to get all of his new duties done and out of the way plus still trying to keep Arthur safe from all the people who still wanted him dead. Even after magic was set free, sorcerers believed that they would never be free while the Pendragon family ruled. So now that it was Saturday, Merlin was exhausted. He was sitting at his desk, rustling through some of his papers trying to find his paper for the opening of his new school of magic when the exhaustion hit. The young man groaned and leaned back in his chair. ' _Well maybe I'll just put my head down for a little while.'_ He put his head down on the desk and was out like a light.

Arthur

Merlin was missing. No one had seen him in hours. They'd checked everywhere. Arthur had the Knights scouring the castle. Arthur himself went to his Court Sorcerer's chambers to try and find him. It was Gwen who made the suggestion. The Knights, Arthur, and Gwen had all met up to report, when Gwen stopped them.

"Has anyone checked his tower?"

They all looked bewildered at each other and raced up to their friend's study. When they opened the door, Arthur almost laughed, _Asleep on the job eh Merlin,_ he thought. "Arthur!," Gwaine whispered, "Look." The man was pointing at Merlin's face. It was then Arthur noticed the dark circles under his friend's eyes.

"How long has it been since he's slept?" Arthur demanded.

"I'm not sure, sire." Gwaine said.

"Oh Merlin...What've you done to yourself?" Gwen said walking over to their sleeping friend. Merlin had always looked out for everyone's best interests and was oblivious about his own. He saved Arthur's life almost daily and never asked for any credit. He was a truly amazing person. The Knights were all very close to Merlin as well due to the fact that Merlin was just always...there. He rarely left Arthur's side when he was his servant. Now that he actually had duties to attend to they didn't see him very much. He was always buried in his books and paper work. Working on the information for his new school for magic. Now you could see the toll it took on him.

"I know we should let him rest but he shouldn't sleep here. He'll get neck cramps." Gwen said.

"Yes, ok." Arthur said catching Percival's eye.

The big knight went over to the man and gently picked him up as to not jostle him.

They brought him back to him chambers where Gwen pulled up the bed covers and petted his hair once, before taking Arthur's arm and leading everyone out of the room.

"He'll be fine."


	3. The River

A/N: This one is going to be a combination of two prompts. I'm doing a river instead of a stream. Adds a little more dramatic effect if you know what I mean.

-Giggles

Prompts:

Do one where Merlin gets sick in season 5.

-klcutting

Can you do a humor/hurt-comfort one of merlin falling into a stream, just before the beginning of 5x03? -riddles and secrets

Merlin

Merlin was tired. Arthur had dragged him on yet another patrol and he didn't want to be there. As he followed Arthur and the Knights, Merlin's thought process again lingered back to Mordred, as it tended to these days. He doesn't seem very evil, Merlin thought as he walked, but maybe he's just not evil yet... He pondered the thought as he went. Merlin was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see the cliff that the rest of the party was avoiding. His foot hit a rock, he stumbled forward, fell over the side of the small cliff and splashed into the river which he hadn't seen either. His head slipped underwater and he struggled against the current which was trying and succeeding in pulling him downstream.

"Help!" He screamed even knowing he would be teased mercilessly when-if Arthur heard him.

Arthur

"Help!" The sound was just barely heard over the loud rushing of the river. Arthur stopped and turned. The rest of the Knights stopped as well.

"What was that?" He said.

"Help!" The voice called again.

"There it is again." He looked around.

"HELP! ARTHUR!"

Then he knew it for sure, "That's Merlin!" He shouted. He looked around frantically.

"Find him!" The Knights fanned out, searching for their missing friend.

Then he thought of something. Merlin was extremely clumsy, he could have fallen into the river! Arthur followed the rushing rapids until he could see Merlin's shock of dark hair sticking just above the water. As he got close the could see that his friend had grabbed hold of a branch.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. The young man's head lolled to the side

"Damn." Arthur ran over to the branch and carefully, without falling in, grabbed his unconscious friend and pulled him out of the water. He carried him up to the top of the cliff side, placed his friend gently on the ground and searched for a pulse. He found one, but it was alarmingly weak. He tried to remember his brief period of medical training from when he first became a knight. Apply compressions to the chest and the patient should cough up the water that they have inhaled. Arthur tried to copy what he remembered. Sure enough, his friend started to cough and water gushed from his mouth and he took a deep breath.

Breathing heavily, he said, "A-Arthur?"

"Yeah Merlin it's me, now shut up and sleep. You'll feel better once you've rested. " He ordered.

"Mmkay..." He said.

Arthur carried Merlin back to their camp.

"What happened?" Gwaine said running to meet him.

"He fell in the river. He got swept up in the current. He swallowed a lot of water. But he should be okay..." Arthur said.

Gwaine took his best friend from Arthur's arms and set him on his own bed roll. Percival and Leon both handed over their blankets. Arthur took each blanket and wrapped them around Merlin's now shivering body. Gwaine sat down next to him and rubbed his arms to keep him warm. Arthur sat down next to them just as his friend's eyes opened.

"Wha-?"

Arthur smiled at him in relief, "Only you, Merlin, would fall into a river and get swept up in the current."

Merlin smiled as he snuggled deeper into the blankets.


	4. The Tavern Girl

A/N: I am blown away at the amount of prompts I got last night. I really like them and I know I'm going to have a great time writing them. In this one, I'm putting in one of my OC's because her and Gwaine's meeting in the story that she's in is perfect for this prompt. Enjoy!

Prompt:

Why did Gwaine start going to the tavern? -Guest-M

The Tavern Girl

Gwaine used to see her around town but didn't pay much notice at the time. But when his mom died, when he turned 18, he left home and went to the tavern to drink. There she was, standing behind the bar, with her strawberry blonde hair in a side ponytail and her beautiful brown eyes shining.

"Hey there," she said, her voice twinkling like chimes, "What can I get you?"

"Just a tankard of mead, please."

"Of course. Just a moment."

She walked to the back of the bar and said, "So I don't think I've seen you in here before."

"No, my mother just passed and I need to drink."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She handed him his drink.

"No pity please."

"Of course... I'm sorry."

"What's your name?"

"Mariannè. And you?"

"Gwaine."

"Nice to meet you, Gwaine."

The two continued to talk about anything and everything that came to mind and when Mariannè's shift was over Gwaine walked her home.

Needless to say, this is the reason that Gwaine goes to taverns. They remind him of her and of what could've been.

A/N: Okay so I really love how this turned out. Let me know what you think of Mariannè, maybe I'll put her in more of these. Oh and btw this takes place when Gwaine was somewhat innocent, so if you're wondering that would be why he seems a bit OOC. Wow I never thought I'd use the words "innocent" and "Gwaine" together in a sentence! :P Thanks! Read and Review!

-Giggles


	5. Training

A/N: Hello world! I'm not dead! Yay! I'm so sorry, I've been so busy. I had finals and then I did a show all summer so I was busy with rehearsals. So now, I really wanted to post something to prove that I'm still writing stuff and haven't disappeared off the edge of the earth. This has been sitting in my notes since I received this prompt. So, I've always wanted to do something like this so I'm really excited to see what you think.

-Giggles

-In the beginning of Valiant, Arthur takes Merlin out to train and Merlin amazes Arthur with his skills with a sword. -Guest-M

Merlin

When he was a kid, his friend, Will's father would come home and he would take the boys out to the fields and teach them to fight. After he died, the boys continued to learn from each other. As the years went on, the boys got better and better. Merlin started to excel and pick up the moves faster than Will. He started to train on his own while Will wasn't paying attention.

So now here he was, his second day in Camelot and he's already the servant to the biggest prat the world has ever known. Arthur had brought him out to the training field in armor that was way to big for him and told him they were going to train. Merlin smiled on the inside telling himself that he was going to surprise His employer. Arthur started attacking him, blow after blow, Merlin would take them and pretend he didn't know what he was doing. Merlin was starting to get annoyed with him. So He lifted his sword and flipped it in his hand. Arthur looked at him in shock. Then he smiled.

"Ok, now we're talking..." Arthur said.

Then he was on the defensive. Merlin's style was agile, quick, clean and didn't take up to much energy. Arthur parried to keep away from Merlin's blows. But then He did something Arthur had never seen before. He tripped him , locked the hilts of their weapons and as he was falling, Merlin flipped his sword into the air and caught it. He held both swords to Arthur's throat.

"I win." He said.

He looked at him and laughed, "Wow.. You're actually good." Merlin smiled brightly, dropped both swords and helped him up.

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder.

"Nice job..."

A/N: This was fun to write. Let me know what you think! Once again I'm so sorry!

-Giggles


	6. That Awkward Moment

A/N: You all deserve two updates in one day. I love this prompt so much. I'm so excited. I love you all!

M-In season five, Arthur finds out about the kiss Gwen and Merlin shared in The Poisoned Chalice.

This idea came to me as I was writing. What if Merlin was feeding the starving children in the town? -Giggles

Arthur and Gwen were sitting in their chambers eating dinner while Merlin served them. Both Arthur and Merlin were very happy to have the old Gwen back. Once all the food was served, Merlin backed away and stood in the corner as the royal couple got ready to eat dinner. Gwen met Merlin's eyes questioningly and asked, "Merlin?"

"Yes, My lady."

"What are you and Gaius having for supper tonight?"

"Probably some meal and bread." She winced and looked at Arthur, who nodded silently. "Come, sit." Merlin looked at her in shock.

"My lady, I couldn't, it's not right."

"Merlin, I know you've been giving your food to the starving children in the lower town." Arthur said. Merlin looked at him in shock.

"Gaius approached me and told me he knew you weren't eating, so I followed you one night." He continued.

"Merlin, you could have said something." Gwen said. He was speechless, he thought he was being discreet.

"Just like when you drank the poison for me and almost died, you are oblivious to your own needs." Arthur said. He didn't miss the embarrassed look Merlin and Gwen shot each other. Merlin was blushing cherry red and Gwen was trying her hardest to avoid her husband's eyes who was watching the scene and was very confused.

"What am I missing?" He said. The two continued to avoid his gaze. Merlin spoke first, "Don't be mad. It was years ago, but at the time we were young." He licked his lips.

"I had a crush on Merlin when he first came to Camelot." Gwen blurted out.

"And I on her."

"You never acted on it?"

"Not me exactly..." Merlin said. Arthur looked at Gwen.

"Ok so now I know I'm missing something."

"I kissed him. We thought he was dead and when he woke up, I kissed him." Gwen said looking anywhere but at the two men. Arthur looked at the two.

"You two were young... It's ok." Gwen smiled at him, "Thank you." He gave her a hug and clapped Merlin on the shoulder. Then he looked him right in the eyes and said, "Eat, Merlin."

A/N: This didn't end up like I wanted it to. It's weird. That makes me sad. Oh well! That's so something Merlin would do! READ AND REVIEW! -Giggles


End file.
